


Breaking Point

by skinscript (Infie)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/skinscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only so far one can push a Wraith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 5.17 Infection

He stood at the entrance to the Iratus cave, steeling himself. It would work, of that he was certain. He was equally sure it would be a definitively unpleasant experience. The rustle and whistles of the insectoids were a constant buzz in his ears, and through it he could smell the distinctive musk of a Queen. A spasm jolted through his body, and he deliberately took off his coat, laying it across a tumble of rocks beside the entrance. This would be easier if he was unclothed. When his abdomen cramped viciously he curled over, wincing.

No more hesitation.

It was time.

He strode into the cave with firm steps, ignoring the scuttle of iratus as they moved out of his way. He concentrated, feeling the hot burn of the Queen in his mind, beckoning him forward. He obeyed, finding her easily amongst the thousands of her fellows. Locking his eyes with hers, he tilted his head and bared his throat.

She sprang, mandibles biting deeply into the flesh under his jaw, tail wrapping reflexively around his neck and tightening painfully. He could _feel_ her pull heavily on his life force, sucking him down. In return he caught her tiny mind in his own vastly more powerful one, drawing her DNA back through his body with every beat of his heart, regenerating his strength.

He closed his eyes against the ecstacy, thinking instead of his revenge. They had taken his hive, hunted down his brethren despite his pleas, despite his groveling for their help.

Enough of the dealing with the humans. They had betrayed him for the last time.

Now, he would execute his auxiliary strategy. He had been planning for this contingency, that the humans would prove themselves ultimately untrustworthy. Now, he would find the Lantean homeworld.

And then, he would _feast_.  


-30-


End file.
